Shiori  The Curse Lives On
by AngelWithACrookedHalo
Summary: It's been a month since the Shiori incident at Hinamizawa. She's back...or is this part of the curse? Continuation from the original, Shiori. -ON HIATUS-


Shiori - The Curse Lives on

Chapter one

"Awwwwright! So, we got a new club member! What game shall we torment him with first~?"

Mion Sonozaki stood in the center of the nearly empty classroom, one foot propped up on a chair. She had one arm raised, pointing to the ceiling, and the other on her hip. One would have expected a fanfare, spotlights, and confetti to appear.

"I don't care. I'm leaving." Shion said, standing from her chair.

Mion's posture fell in a comedic manner. "What? But why!"

Satoko and Satoshi rose from their seats as well. The older Houjou's hand entwined with the younger twins. "Me and Shion-nee are going to help Nii-nii around town!" Satoko said peppily.

The trio left, leaving a slightly angry Mion.

"…Ok…so that means Rika, Rena, Kei-chan, Kuro-chan, and I can play!" she smiled.

"Mii…Actually, Mi, I don't really feel like staying. If Satoko's not he….I have a head ache." Rika stuttered with a small blush, "I'll see you later. Ni-pah~"

Before the young girl could be questioned, she darted out of the classroom. Mion huffed in frustration, clenching her fists.

"Is anyone else leaving? Anyone? Anyone at all?" she growled.

The remaining club members were silent. A small squeaking noise could be heard, and it took Mion a second to realize it was Rena talking.

"Yes, Rena?" the elder twin sighed.

"Umm…Rena wanted to, umm…go look for cute things…" Rena whimpered. She looked like she was about to cry.

Mion stomped her foot. "Fine. Go, just go. No club. Everyone's frikkin' busy anyway. Let's just not have any fun!"

Rena made a noise that sounded like a dog in pain before running out of the classroom. The fear of being struck by the enraged Mion was too much for the young teen. Mion tried calling out to her, but it was too late. She plopped down in a chair with a huff, her leg shaking. After the entire ordeal with Shiori, all she wanted to do was have fun with everyone, and forget that anything bad had ever happened.

The new student that had joined that day, Kurotora Suzuragi, looked nervously between the door and the very angry Mion. Mion caught his gaze and sighed. "…Go follow her."

He apologized quickly before running out of the room after Rena. Mion let out a loud annoyed groan before going limp in her chair. "I wanted to play games…" she grumbled. She picked her head back up and looked at Keiichi. "…Why don't you just put the dress on now? You know I'm going to win."

"You don't know. After all, you might lose on purpose since you love me so much." He smirked.

This caused Mion to explode into a deep red. "N-n-no! I'm gonna win and put you in the outfit! Just you see!"

Keiichi stood from his seat, making it clatter behind him. "No way, Mion Sonozaki! You're not going to win this time!"

Mion pulled a deck of beat up cards out of seemingly nowhere and slammed them on the table. She grinned evilly, shuffling them professionally without taking her eyes off her boyfriends. The air seemed to spark and crackle with their determination to win.

The challenge was interrupted by a loud, high-pitched scream from outside. Mion jumped out of surprise, sending playing cards flying everywhere. The two glanced at each other before running through the raining spades and diamonds to the outside. It wasn't too difficult to find the being behind the scream. Rena sat on the ground, slowly crawling away from a small section of forest that was close by the school. Kurotora stared into the bushes and trees, squinting.

"Re-chan…nothings there." He said quietly, looking over at her.

"It…it was…" Rena stuttered. She backed into Mion, letting out another scream.

Mion knelt by her best friend, gripping her shoulders. "Rena. What happened?" she asked.

"Oi, new kid." Keiichi called, making Kurotora jump, "What'd you do?"

"I-i-it wasn't me!"

"There!" Rena cried. The teen girl pointed to a clump of bushes a good distance away from the four teens. Mion followed the direction with her eyes. Her body locked up as a pale figure watched, half-hidden behind a rather large tree. She blinked once and the figure was gone. There wasn't even a broken twig to signal anything had been there at all.

"Fgaahh! I need to eat…haven't since this morning. That's probably why I'm seeing things…right?" she mumbled to herself, "…Rena? Are you going to be ok?"

The other girl stood and nodded. She kept a wary eye over where the specter watched, however. "Rena'll be fine…but Mii-chan should get going. Something here doesn't feel right."

Mion nodded and patted herself off. "Stay safe, Rena." She said.

"Oh, Rena will. After all, she's got Oyashiro-sama on her side."

With that, the younger girl waved and headed off, most likely to the abandoned construction site. She was followed by a timid Kurotora, calling her name as he chased after her. Keiichi walked over to Mion, sighing.

"Poor kid can't take a hint, huh?" he asked.

Mion giggled and grabbed onto his arm. "It's a shame."

The couple started walking down the path that they always took on their way home. When they reached the fork that would separate them, Mion frowned. She ouldn't admit it, but seeing that whatever-it-was sent chills down her spine.

"…Kei-chan, can you walk me home?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah, of course. Don't tell me the great and powerful Mion is scared or something~" he teased.

"O-of course not!" she yelled, her face turning red, "I'm not scared and I never was! Maybe I want to spend some more time with my boyfriend."

She finished her sentence with a huff, puffing out her cheeks. Keiichi just laughed and started down the path with her to her house. "Course I'll walk with you." He smiled.

The response made Mion blush, She held his arm tighter and stayed right by his side. IT wasn't long before the two were halfway up the mountain path. Mion felt a small bit of wet on her arm. She looked up to the sky to see nothing but black. A flash of lightning cut open the heavy clouds and the heavens rained down on the couple in buckets.

"Crap! Kei-chan, follow me!" Mion yelled over a clap of thunder.

She released his arm but grabbed his hand, running through the heavy rain to her mansion. The two arrived in record time, sopping wet from the flash storm.

"What are the odds?" Keiichi chuckled, panting from the run.

"Some pretty damn bad ones." Mion smiled, catching her breath.

Right on cue, another roar of thunder shook the foundation and the electricity failed to work with a loud crackle. The two froze, the sudden darkness wiping away their vision.

"…Kei-chan?" Mion asked nervously.

"Right here." He answered.

Keiichi reached out and touched her arm reassuringly. Mion gave a sigh of relief.

"Wait here. I'll go find some candles." She said before stumbling off.

Keiichi stood in place obediently. He mentally cursed the common flash storms for existing. Just when he had a good chance to spend some good quality time with Mion, this happens. He sighed, waiting patiently for Mion to arrive. Another flash of lightning lit up the entrance walkway. And a figure. Keiichi blinked a couple times. He strained his eyes to see through the dark.

"…Want some candles…?" a female voice asked.

The voice was hollow and distant, yet Keiichi felt as if the speaker was right in front of him. He reached out to find them. His hands only touched air.

"I have the candles…here you are…" the voice said again.

There was a small clatter as a few objects hit the tiled floor. Keiichi knelt down and felt around. The waxy cylinders were by his feet.

"Mion, you're scaring me, stop it." He said, standing back up.

"…You think I'm Mion…how sad…" the voice chuckled in a raspy voice, "I can assure you…I am not Mion…"

The lights flicked back on. Keiichi blinked and rubbed his eyes as he got used to the light. There was no one around. Not even a sign that someone was there talking to him.

"…Mion?" he called out.

There wasn't an answer. Another crack of thunder intensified the anxiousness and unease that surged through his body. Keiichi set out to search the mansion for her, not fully sure what to expect.


End file.
